PAWcraft
By the Minecraftian Creeper Author's note: Now I know I still have like two other pages not finished yet at the moment, but I was so excited for this story, and I wanted to do something different. PAWcraft will be something totally different than my usual story, so without further udo, let's get started. Summary: The PAW Patrol is stuck in a world built up of two video games, Minecraft, and Terraria. The pups embark on their biggest journey yet, to find and defeat the Wall of Flesh, and the Moon Lord. Along the way they find some friends, and meet some brutal enemies. But their is talk of a legendary chosen one to possibly save the land from the Corruption that crumbles the world, which leads all heads pointed towards one pup...Marshall. Characters:(I will add as I go along) Chase Everest Rocky Skye Marshall Rubble Zuma Annabelle April Ryder Jake Katie Cali Roselynn Chloe Miya Dug Lace Ace (the Snow pup) Coldcuts Sneaker Wolfie Honeybee Cyril (Guide) Hannah (Nurse) Evvie (Dryad) Alfred (Old Man/ Clothier) Cherry (Partygirl) Gimli (Demolitionist) Sarx (Goblin Tinkerer) Santa Claus King Slime Skeletron Eye of Cthulhu Eater of Worlds Brain of Cthulhu Queen Bee Wall of Flesh The Destroyer Skeletron Prime The Twins Plantera Golem(Terraria Boss) Ocram Duke Fishron Flying Dutchman Lunatic Devote Archer Cultist Lunatic Cultist Moon Lord/Cthulhu True Eye of Cthulhu #1(Head) True Eye of Cthulhu #2(Left hand) True Eye of Cthulhu #3(Right hand) Umbreon Terra the Terrain puppy More to be added later... Story: Cyril (As narrator):" I always believed there was a problem in every story, but also a hero, a legend. In this case the chosen one whom ruins my life even as I speak..." Marshall:" Hey Cyril, who you talkin' to in there?" Cyril: See this is exactly what I am talking about!!! Leave me alone!!! (Narrating again) Ehem... anyways, this particular hero though, wasn't just annoying, and random, he was also adventurous, oddly humourus, creative, and well, everything that he would describe as 'Awsome'. But he saved my life many times. And kind of ended it many, many, many, many, many times. In other words, I respawn like everyday of my horrible life because of one of his 'Clumsy incidents'. But you know, there is something to learn from that. That no matter what you do, no matter where you are... there are always people who are gonna kill you, intentionally, or non-intensionally. " Ch.1: Chosen One... Marshall? About eight months ago... Chase woke in the middle of nowhere. He didn't know where he was. He looked around and saw nothing but trees for miles. Chase:" E-everest!? M-marshall!? Anyone!?" Cyril:" They say there's a guide who help you in this land. Oh wait, that's me." Chase:" Who are you?" Cyril:" I'm Cyril, I'm your guide." Chase:" Where am I?" Cyril:" You are in Minecraftia. There is a legend, a saying, a story, that someone will come to our world, and seek light from our corrupted land, saving it." Chase:" Oh... and that is me?" Cyril:" Sadly for me, no." Chase:" Oh, then who?" Cyril:" Let's say a rather annoying, adventerous, oddly spotted, and really clumsy dalmation." Chase:" MARSHALL?!" Meanwhile... Rocky:" So let me get this straight Marshall, you built a wooden house, just to burn it, rebuild it, and reburn it again?" Marshall:" Yup!" Everest:" Isn't that going against your responsibility as a firefighter?" Rocky:" How are you even gonna burn it anyways?" Marshall:" With this fire flower." Accidentally activates the magic flower, and a fireball come out, and misses everyone. Skye:" Whoa watch out!" Rocky:" Marshall!" Rubble:" Whoooaaa!" The fireball passes everyone, but hits chase instead. Chase:" Aaaaaaaaaaah!!! I'm on fire!!!" Marshall:" Oh! I'll get it! Ruff, water cannon!" Sprays Chase. " You ok Chase?" Chase:" Chosen one my paw." Marshall:" Yep, that's me!" Cyril:" Someone just end my life here please." Ch.2: Zombie Horde Marshall:" Wait, so their are zombies and other monsters in this world, and we have to either take shelter, or fight when night time comes?" Cyril:" Yes, but I would highly suggest sleeping in tonight, seeing as though we have no weapons." Chase:" Are you kidding me?! Marshall almost killed me with a flower, you don't call that a weapon?!" Marshall:" You're never going to let that go are you?" Chase:" Marshall, you almost killed me!" Cyril:" Oh I wouldn't worry about dying, this is a world of regeneration, so even if you die, you respawn. It's a natural thing in this world." Marshall:" Wait, really?" Cyril:" Well see the only downside is, you can only respawn during the day, so if you, or I die at night, we will have to wait 'til next morning. That's how it works here in Terraria." Rocky:" Great, living an immortal life, another reason to keep me up at night." Everest:" I just want to go home." Tear rolls down her cheek. Marshall:" Aw come on guys. You're going about this all wrong. We are in a new adventure! We are the PAW Patrol! We can walk any land, scale any mountain, jump any legde! We are... hey, where you guys going?" Zuma:" Um... we're taking sheltew fow the night dude, if you want to join us that's fine." Marshall:" Nah, I'm going to fight some zombies and stuff." Cyril:" Your call:" Marshall went out further to explore in the dark, while the rest stayed in. Everest was in a corner crying. She couldn't think of anything but one word... home. Chase walked over to her, trying to smile so she'd smile, but it didn't work. Chase:" What's wrong Everest? You used to be a happy pup." Everest:" I want to go home. It's scary, and I just don't like it here." Chase:" Why don't you click your paws together, and say there's no place like home?" Everest:" We aren't in the Wizard of Oz Chase." Chase:" I know, I just wanted to make you feel better." Everest:" I think (sniff) I need a hug Chase." Chase hugs Everest, and she starts to cry loudly. Everyone else starts to feel sorry for Everest. They wanted to go home too. Zuma:" Let's twy to think of our favowite memowies. Evewest can go first." Everest:" I really don't feel like it." Chase:" Come on Ever-... Everest:" I don't want to!!!" Chase:" Ok, ok!" Everest:" I just miss our home, I miss Jake, and Ryder, our friends, and our pup houses! I didn't want to lose all that!" Chase hugs Everest again. Chase:" I understand. But we have to think happy thoughts." Everest:" H-how?" Chase:" Everest, I need to tell you something, in the next room." They walk into the other room that Marshall had biult, and lied down nect to the furnace he placed. Chase:" Wow, I got to give it to him, Marshall may be clumsy, but he's exremely creative considering Rubble is the construction pup around here." Everest:" What did you want to tell me Chase?" Chase:" I wanted to tell you that before you came, I always thought Skye was my favorite girl pup. But when you came, you just blew me away with your ice cold face. And I loved it." Everest:" What are you trying to say Chase? That you have a crush on me?" Chase:" I'm trying to say I'm really attracted to you." Everest:" You do have a crush on me?" Chase:" Yes Everest." Everest:" But... but Skye tells me I don't have a chance with someone like you. She teld me I'm... unfit, that you will always love her." Chase:" Skye told you that?" Everest just nodded, tears still falling. Chase:" So... you can't let her tell you that. You are beautiful. And if she is jealous of you, so be it. But she could not lay a paw on you. Not as long as I'm here for you, my lovely husky." He kissed her on the forehead, and she finally smiled. Everest:" Chase..." Skye was secretly watching unnoticed, with the door cracked just enough, feeling the jealousy rise within her. She felt really betrayed. Chase:" So... does that make 'us' official?" Everest:" I am never going to leave your side, Chase." Chase didn't say anything. He just smiled, and kissed her muzzle. She returned the kiss. Skye was still watching, but then she walked away. Skye:" Oh, that is cold." Rocky:" What's that Skye?" Skye:" Oh? Nothing. Nothing at all." Meanwhile, Marshall was outside in the dark, fighting zombies. Marshall:" Hyah! Take that undead creature! Taste my fuery! Oh hello, whats this?" Picks up a slimey gold crown, and puts it on his head. " Kinda slimey, but gold is gold." THUD! THUD! THUD! Marshall:" What was that?" Turns around " Uh oh. I think I'm being challenged by a real king. *Gulp*" Ch.3: Marshall, The King Of Slimes Marshall came running back in the house, with a slimey gold crown on his head. Marshall:" Guys! I found this giant slimey crown, and this giant slime thing came and started attacking me!" Cyril:" Wait a sec, are you wearing the Slime Crown on your head?" Marshall:" Maaaaabye." Cyril:" Darn it Marshall, when you put the Slime Crown on it means you want to challenge The King Slime!" Marshall:" Oh, is that what that is?" Rocky:" Marshall, you goof, why would you even put that nasty thing on anyway?!" Marshall:" Says the pup who hadn't taken a bath for three months." Rocky:" C-can we stick to the topic here, please?" Cyril:" Wait, you hadn't been washed for three months?" Rocky:" M-mabye. I'm afraid of water." Cyril:" Dude, that's disqusting. You can stay away from me." THUD! THUD! THUD! Skye:" AAAHHH!!!" Everest:" Is that the King Slime?" Cyril:" Oh that's it alright, I know that thud anywhere." The King Slime kept hopping back and forth on the house. Marshall:" Ok, thats it, I summoned that monster, and now I have to concure it! Hyah!" Runs outside. Chase:" Marshall wait!" Marshall faced towards the King Slime. Then he lit a torch. Marshall:" Ok King Slime, get ready to burn!" Throws the torch, and the King Slime catches on fire, and dies. " Yes!" Marshall then noticed he was surrounded by a hoard of slimes. Marshall:" Uh oh." Chase:" Marshall! You can't fight all those by yourself!" Marshall:" Um..." The Slimes come closer to him, but they don't attack. Instead they do an awkward bow. Marshall:" Oh? Oh." Skye:" What the slime is going on?" Marshall:" I get it, I defeated their king, now I'm their king!" Rocky:" That's rediculous Marshall." Then the slimes came to Marshall with a throne made of slime gel. Marshall:" You were saying? Heh... no thanks I don't need the seat. I can use my paws thank you very much." Skye:" Yeah, unless you're Rubble." Rubble:" Very true." The pups laugh, and the slimes follow along. Marshall:" Hey I just realized, we could use them to our advantage, our own army." Cyril:" Do you know how dumb that idea i... wait a minute, that's actually a great idea, great job." Ch. 4: Skeletron Curse and New Cloths Alfed:" Mourning... mourning... mourning... Aaahhh! I see!" Voice of the Skeletron:" He will never free you." Alfred:" I am most certain he will, he is of great strength. He may seem odd, but he is going to destroy you, and save the world Voice of the Skeletron:" This coming from the crazy old man whom used to sell cloths! I am most powerful, not him!" Alfred:" I'll bet you my eternal life." Voice of the Skeletron:" Fine, it's a deal, but you know I'll always win!" Alfred:" We'll see." Looks at a green leather tunic, and nods. He then sits crossing his legs and continues to wait for his savior. " Mourning... mourning... mourning..." Meanwhile, the pups are having a quite annoying travel, with Marshall being as badly weird as usual. Marshall:" 66 buckets of slime in the chest, 66 buckets of slime..." Everest:" MARSHALL! I am 5 buckets of slime away from eating you myself if you don't shut up!" Marshall:" Heheh... sorry." Chase:" Calm down Everest, Marshall can't can't really help his own arrogance." Everest leans against Chase, making Skye very uncomfortable. Everest:" I know, it's just... I didn't mind it when we were at home, but right now, in this situation, I really don't feel good and he's not being very serious." Chase:" Mabye that's a good thing Everest. Mabye Marshall is just scared himself, and just trying to keep our hopes up. Mabye we should all try to have a positive attitude." Everest: I guess but... I just want to be back home, in my pup house, drinking hot cocoa with you and Jake. Remember that day, when I was lonely, and Jake was out, and I called you over for some s'mores?" Chase:" Hah, yeah! Remeber when I got chocolate and marshmallow on my nose and you helped lick it off?" Everest:" Hee hee... yeah!" Skye:" Let's move please! Talk later!" Chase:" Whoa Skye calm down." Marshall:" Yeah, I know we're all home sick, but let's have some fun shall we. It's best to stay happy in this sort of situation. Right Chase?" Chase:" That's right Marshall, let's make the best of this experience." Marshall:" Hey look, over there! There's a really big house up ahead!" Cyril:" Wait, that's not a house!" Marshall:" Excuse me sir, is this your house?" Alfred:" Oh? Well you must be Marshall, young fellow, am I right?" Marshall:" Hey, how'd you know my name?" Alfred:" You are said to be a legend. I'm Alfred, the Clothier, or at least I was before I was cursed." Everest:" Cursed? Oh you poor man." Skye:" Everest, there is no curse, this raggedy old man just want us to buy his clothes." Alfred:" Good word, do you lick you're mother with that muzzle?" Skye:" That depends, do you even have a mouth?" Chase:" Skye! Sorry sir, she's never usually like this." Alfred:" Oh, no worry, I've tackled worse, I've even been to the underworld." Skye:" Prove it." Alfred:" I have a skin coat I made from a hellhound, wanna see?" Takes out the horrible looking coat. Skye finally gets scared and realizes she should shut her self up before she ends up like that fire dog. Alfred:" Now, about the curse, I can be freed, but I'd need a volunteer..." Marshall:" Oh oh, I'll do it!" Alfred:" Ah, young and brave, I like your style. I knew it would be you." Marshall:" Well then, what do I do?" Alfred:" Every night fall, I transform into a skull beast known as Skeletron, he is my master, and he must be defeated." Skye:" Wait... b-but now is almost night fall." The old man starts to tremble, and the scream, a giant boney hand comes out of his chest, and another, and then the hands rip him apart revealing a giant skull. Marshall:" I'm... fired... up!" Calls his water hose, and sprays violently. But it doesn't do much. The Skeletron tries to crush him with his giant hand, but Rubble uses his shovel to lift it so it doesn't crush Marshall. Chase starts shooting tennis balls, while shining his flashlight init's face. Zuma starts attacking the hands . Cyril used his wooden bow. Everest starts throwing big rocks at it, and Rocky uses his claw arm to swing a wooden sword. The only one who wasn't any help was Skye. She was so scared she ran away. Finally, the beast was defeated, and the old man came back. Everyone cheered at patted eachother on the back. Alfred:" Good work PAW Patrol, I feel you did your best effort, well some of you, noticing that a certain cockapoo isn't in the area." Chase realized that Skye ran away, and he felt disapointed and betrayed. Chase:" Well, so much for rescue pup she was." Zuma:" We have to go find her!" Alfred:" Oh before you go, I have something to give to Marshall." Gives him the green clothing. Marshall:" Whoa, what's this." Alfred:" It's called Hero's clothes. A young man wore this look once while protecting these lands." Marshall:" Wow, you think... I'm a hero? But I'm not even that specail." Chase:" You're totally specail Marshall." Everest:" Yeah, and I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I didn't mean what I said." Zuma:" You'we like the best dude ever." Rubble:" Yeah you're cool." Rocky:" You are a great pup, Marshall." Marshall was so moved by their words, he started crying tears of joy. Marshall:" You guys are so nice." Alfred:" Also take these swords, they are called a Terra Blade, AKA, the Sword of a Terrarian leader." Hands Chase and Marshall a Green blade glowing with power. " And don't forget your wall trophy." Marshall:" Wall trophy?" Alfred picks up a Skeletron trophy that dropped from the Skeletron. Alfred:" This is what is called a monster trophy, it is a symbol that you killed a specific monster." Marshall:" Does that also come from a King Slime, too?" Alfred:" Yes, why?" Marshall:" Oh well I killed King Slime, but I didn't think there was a trophy that came with killing it." Alfred looked a mean glare at Cyril. Alfred:" Oh I see, so what kind of Guide are you then Cyril?" Cyril:" What? You're putting one over on me?" Alfred:" Cyril! In case you hadn't noticed, as the Guide it is your responsibility to inform and look after the heroic legends that pass this land. Now what exactley is your excuse?" Cyril:" Uh..." Alfred:" As I thought." Zuma:" Come on guys we need to find Skye." Zuma was worried about Skye. Chase:" Alright, let's go find her, she must be going for the house. And it's still dark." Marshall:" PAW Patrol, we're on a roll!" Chase then remembered Ryder, but he didn't want to create two problems at once. Meanwhile, Skye was running through the jungle biome, and she could see the house anywhere. Skye:" Oh, why me!" Suddenly some creepers came from behind her, she was going to run but she was too late one of them exploded, knocking her forward, and before she could get up, another blew up beside her, knocking into a tree, and everything went black. Finally, she woke up slowly, and saw Zuma holding her paw and crying. Skye:" Z-zuma?" Zuma:" I was wowwied you wouldn't wake up, it's been two days since we saw you." Skye:" It's been two days?" Zuma:" I was wowwies about you because I lo-, I like you Skye, I really do." Skye:" Are you ok Zuma?" Zuma:" Not unless you are. Are you ok?" Skye realized she was a big let down during the Skeletron incident. She felt bad for Zuma. Skye:" Why do you want me?" Zuma:" What do mean?" Skye:" I ran away during the fight. You don't deserve a bad pup like me, and neither does Chase." Zuma:" Fowget Chase, he loves Evewest. I love you Skye. No matter what you did." Skye saw the tears in Zuma's eyes, she knew he was really trying. It was then that she found out that her sole mate was Zuma, not Chase. She smiled, and closed her eyes. Skye:" I love too Zuma. I wish to be with you forever." Zuma hugged her, and she hugged back. They looked at eachother, and all of a sudden, Skye had the urge to kiss him. Zuma:" Skye, I just..." Skye:" Shhh... don't talk." Zuma:" Wh... mfmf!" Zuma was surpised. She kissed him without warning. But he didn't complain, he just closed his tearfilled eyes and enjoyed it. Skye on the other paw, was enjoying it more, all she wanted was for some one to speak up, and say they loved her. And she was given just that. She enjoyed it more than Zuma or herself could imagine. They then slowly broke the kiss, gasping for oxygen. Skye:" Oh Zuma." Zuma:" Oh Skye. I love you so much." Skye:" I love you more." Chase:" You really disapointed me Skye." Skye:" I know, I left everyone behind, I'm sorry. But I promise it won't happen again." Chase:" ..." Skye:" I know everyone is mad at me, I... I was selfish and rude that day. I think I need a moment outside." Ch. 5: Stench of love Skye went outside for some air, and she found Rocky, smiling at a little tree in the distance. Skye:" Hey Rocky, whatcha smilin' at?" Rocky:" Oh, just that little pup under the tree there." Skye looked under the tree and saw a greyish female skunk. Skye:" Rocky... that's not a..." Rocky:" I have to go talk to her!" Rocky runs up to the skunk. Rocky:" Hi there!" Skunk:" Aaaahhh!" Sprays it's skunk gas at Rocky, and climbs the tree. Rocky:" Blah! You're not a pup, you're a skunk!" Skunk:" Of course I'm a skunk barking talking nut case!" Rocky:" Well, I just came over to tell you how pretty you are." Skunk:" Me... pretty. Ha! I'm a skunk, you're a pup. How can you possibly think of me as pretty?" Rocky:" Well... everything. And I don't care what you are. You're still gorgeous in my eyes." The skunk didn't realize but she started blushing, really bad. No one has told her such a nice thing, she started to cry. Skunk:" You... you think... so?" She smiles. Rocky just nods. The skunk wipes her tears, and climbs down to him. " Wow, I've never heard such kind words before. I'm April. I'm sorry for spraying you, but you scared me." Rocky:" I'm Rocky. And it's fine. That only means I'll have to take a 'gulp' a bath." Skye:" Nice to meet you April, but do you really think that it's best for a pup to fall in love with a skunk, Rocky?" Rocky:" Skye, please please please don't ruin it for me. She's the only love I ever had." Gives Skye the puppy eyes." Skye:" Oh ok, since I'm nice, I'll let it happen, but I'm not sure how the others would feel." April:" Don't worry, I'm usually able to keep my stench under control... unless I'm scared or nervous of course." Skye:" Don't worry, the only thing you have to be afraid of, is Marshall's clumsyness. Other than that, you should totally enjoy the PAW Patrol." April:" Great! Let me meet 'em!" Rocky:" Hey guys, I don't know 'bout you, I feel an evil presence is watching." Skye:" (Teasing) Well then mabye you should get inside before kissing your beautiful skunky funky girlfriend." Skye and April both laugh, but Rocky doesn't feel so right. Rocky:" Gu-gu-gu-girls..." Points to the sky, towards a giant eye ball. April:" Oh no, it's the Eye of Cthulhu! Help, we need help!" April and Skye hug eachother protectively, while Rocky just stares at the demonic eye. Rocky:" You won't get my friends!" Takes out a Blade of Grass (Terrarian Sword) that he made when he was in the jungle, while Skye was still unconcious. The Eye of Cthulhu charged at Rocky, but he swung the grass sword, and Cthulhu's Eye got big cut, making it very angry. It started to transform into a giant mouth. Eye of Cthulhu:" That's it, I will kill you all!" April:" Did that eye ball talk?" Eye of Cthulhu:" Uh... no... uh... I will destroy all of you, and that's final!" Charges again even faster, but this time, a woman gets in the way, and magically starts throwing leaves everywhere. She was dressed in grass clothes, and had green hair, and green eyes. Evvie:" No one hurts these pups under a Dryad's power!" Eye of Cthulhu:" Gahk, Lord Cthulhu said you will arrive! No matter, I'll have to get rid of you as well! Either way, you will never destroy the Moon Lord!" Evvie used her Dryad's Bane to smack him with the leaves that shielded her, and finally killed it. Evvie:" I didn't ask for your opinion sweety!" Marshall:" Wow, I've never seen a real Dryad before, I would have pictured more green." Evvie:" Well, I'm sorry to dissapoint, but at least I'm a purebred, unlike Grainy McGraypants over thier." Rocky:" Hey! Ok one, that was rude! Two, what in the world is a Dryad?" Evvie:" Ugh!" Marshall:" The name Dryad comes from the greek word 'drys' which means 'oak'. They are called that because they live in oak trees ,and protect the jungle." Rocky:" And how do you know that?" Marshall:" Just cause I hit my head a lot Rocky, doesn't make me stupid." April:" Um, not that I doubt everything that you just said, but if all that is true, where is her oak tree?" Evvie:" My tree was cut down like ages ago, not that I care." Marshall:" WHAAAT!!! But your tree is your life, if your tree is cut down, than how are you still here?" Evvie:" Are you serious, that's the only myth. I can't die just 'cause my tree was killed. My tree isn't linked to me!" Meanwhile, in the underworld lair of Cthulhu, Moon Lord was consulting the King Slime, Skeletron, and Eye of Cthulhu. Moon Lord/Cthulhu:" You failed me, my servants. How could you let this happen?" True Eye of Cthulhu #2:" How could you let down your ruler, you should have done far better." King Slime:" I am a king, I shouldn't be over-ruled by you anyway!" Moon Lord:" SILENCE!!! I will decide you're punishment momentarily, until then you will do your community service here in the underworld." King Slime Eye of Cthulhu and Skeletron:" Understood." Ch. 6: A Santa Claus Appearence It was now the eve of Chrismas, and the pups were taking a break from the giant fighting. But one little husky puppy was lying in the snow, all sad, and home sick. Not only that, but she was looking at a picture that was only familiar to her, with tears in her eyes. Everest:" *sigh* I wish you were with me Annabelle. You would make my world a happier place." She buried her face in the snow so no one heard her crying. But Chase knew very well, that something was up. Chase:" Everest. What is wrong?" Everest:" It's just, I lost my sister Annabelle a long time ago. Before you guys took me from my igloo. She floated away on an ice berg and never came back. That's why I always liked rescueing, it was always the thought that some way, some how, I could have stepped in and rescued her. It was all my fault!" She buried her face in the snow again, and started crying. Chase hugged her, and kissed her on the beanie. Chase:" It wasn't your fault. And mabye you'll see her again sometime." Everest:" I can't ever see her again because now I'm in this new world, with new and unusual creatures. I'm scared Chase, I hope you understand that." Chase:" Of course I do. I'm scared too." Everest looked up at him with a look of confusion. She thought Chase was never scared of anything, and that's why she looked up to him as a role model. Everest:" Y-you Chase? Scared? But you're our fearless leader. You aren't scared of anything." Chase:" Just 'cause I don't look scared, it doesn't mean I'm not scared. But I always have hope Everest. I carry it wherever I go." Everest:" But, what you afraid of?" Chase:" Well, before you came, I used to be afraid of the dentist." Everest giggled. Chase:" I'm also afraid of losing the team. If I look scared, then the team might not feel hopeful." Everest though for a moment. Everest:" I wouldn't want to lose my friends. Especially you and Marshall." Chase:" Me and Marshall?" Everest:" Yeah, if I lost even one of the two of you pups, I would go heart broken. You're my lover, and Marshall is the pup that makes me laugh a lot." Chase:" Oh." Everest:" Anyway, I found this snow globe earlier, that's what reminded me of Annabelle. She gave me a snow globe just like this one, except it had a snow puppy inside of it." Chase:" Why don't you shake, it might make you feel better." Everest shook the snowglobe. But then an awful roar came from the snow globe, and it exploded, and dark magic came from the broken shards of glass. Everest:" What's going on?" Chase:" Look up ahead, it looks like some sort of, demented snowmen, er... something!" Evvie:" Everest what have you done, you summoned the Frost Legion when you shook that snow globe." Everest:" But... that was me?" Marshall:" Awsome!" Skye:" Really Marshall?! How is that awsome?!" Marshall:" More hero work! Oh, I forgot to put on my Hero's clothes." He goes back to get them, while Skye roles her eyes. A snowman gangsta comes and shoots chase in the shoulder. Chase:" Aaahhh!!!" Everest:" Chase, nooo!" Everest growls and her eyes turn red, and she starts clawing fearcely at the snowmen. Marshall comes out with his Terra Blade, and green tunic, and starts picking the snowmen off one by one. The rest of the PAW Patrol does the same. But the snowmen start to over welm the poor puppies, until the hear a deep voice from above. ???:" Ho! Ho! Ho!" They all look up and see a big red sleigh being pulled by reindeer. Skye:" *Gasp* Guys look, it's Santa!" Rocky:" What's he doing here?" Marshall:" Mabye there is a different Santa, in every dimension, either that or Santa also delivers not only house to house, but dimension to dimension." Everest:" But that's impossible!" Santa Claus swooped down and the reindeer deer started trampling the evil snowmen. Santa:" HO HO HO!!!" Skye:" OMG, We're seeing Santa in person for the second time!" Santa:" Yes, I came to help you pups out, and I bought an early present along for Everest." Everest looked confused. Everest:" Of all pups, why me?" Santa:" Remember, that letter you wrote to me that Christmas, after you lost your sister." He pulls out a letter, clears his throat, and reads the letter. Santa:" 'Dear Santa, I am very sad I lost my big sister, and all I want for Christmas is for you to bring her back to me. I miss her and I wish I can see her again. Sincerely, your true believer, Everest.' Wasn't that you?" Everest:" Yes." Everest hoped that Annabelle was really with him. "D-did you find her?" Santa:" See for yourself, in the sleigh." Everest climbed in with excitment in her eyes, she looked around, but saw nothing but bags of presents. She frown disapointed at what she didn't see, until a husky jumped out of a bag, and landed in front of her. It was Annabelle. Annabelle:" Everest!" Everest:" Annabelle!" Annabelle:" I never thought I'd see you again!" Everest:" Me neither!" Annabelle and Everest were both crying on eachothers shoulders. Everest:" Oh thank you Santa, this is the best gift, any pup could ever get." Marshall finished helping Chase with his wound. Chase:" Thanks Marshall, you're a good friend." Marshall:" Now you hold off on the fighting until that heals." Chase:" Ok but... do I really need the cone?" Marshall:" You need it, just in case you get the urge to bite it. Chase:" Fine." Everest:" Chase are you ok?" Chase:" Yeah, congrats on finding your sister Everest." Everest:" Aaawww, aren't you the sweetest boyfriend ever?" Chase:" And you're the sweetest girlfriend." She kisses Chase in the best way she could. Marshall:" Boyfriend, girlfriend, Chase, Everest?" Rocky:" Marshall, I hate to say it straight to your face, but you are the most clueless pup, I've ever known." Skye:" Well, at least he has a sense of humor." Rocky:" True." Santa:" Now, how about we take you to that next monster then?" Marshall:" Ok, but Chase has to stay, and someone has to keep an eye on him." Skye:" You're the EMT Marshall, and Chase's best friend, you should stay with him." Evvie:" He can't, he's our hero, remember. And Chase is the leader. We can't have both the hero and the leader staying back at the same time." Marshall:" Aw man, but I kinda did want to stay with Chase. He is my best friend after all." Santa:" Listen Marshall, I know how friendly you and Chase are with eachother. But you must come." Marshall:" Aaaw." Marshall dropped his ears and tail, along with his head. Everest:" It's ok Marshall, I'll take good care of him." Marshall:" Ok, but you have to be very, very careful. Got it?" Everest:" Ok." So they ride off in Santa's sleigh, and land in the corruption area. Santa:" This is the next stop. You have to destroy the Eater of Worlds. Now I'll be off now, but if you need my help again, only in emergency, ring this tiny bell and I'll come." Gives Marshall a small bell. Marshall:" Thanks, we got it from this point." Santa:" Wait now, listen up, your friends are in danger. Katie, Cali, and Jake are stuck with the Eater of Worlds. Ryder is trapped with the Moon Lord." Marshall:" Ryder's in trouble? Chase isn't going to like when he hears that." Santa rides off again, leaving them to do thier work, while he goes back to earth to deliver the presents for tomorrow. Evvie:" Ok then, come on freaks, this Worm ain't gonna summon himself." Zuma:" Worm?" April:" Yes, the Eater of Worlds is a giant worm. Only it is made up of smaller creatures called Eaters." Rocky:" What do you mean it won't summon itself?" Evvie:" Duh, because we first have to break the shadow orbs, that are under this biome. Now come on before I break your faces!" Skye:" That was rude." Evvie:" Yeah well I'm a rude Dryad." Rocky:" Ok, but why do you have to be so crabby?" Evvie:" I'm 500 years of age, what do you expect to come from a person, who lives longer than that of a normal mortal being?" Rocky:" Oh. I would have never guessed. Hehe, I should probably stop talking now." So as they go deep down in the corruption to find the shadow orbs, we join back with Chase and Everest, who are still sitting at the house. Everest:" I feel bad that Marshall couldn't stay with you. I know how much he meant to you. Even if he is a little bit clumsy." Chase:" I wish Marshall was here too, I never thought I'd have to let him go without me in this sort of situation. Marshall is way too fragile, and he must be super scared without my company." Everest:" This is Marshall we're talking about. There is no way he is scrared of this kind of thing." Chase:" Remember that time we went camping last year and I got lost?" Everest:" Yeah." Chase:" Marshall was scared to death when he found out I was missing. I was always there to make him feel safe. But without me, even if the others are there, I don't think Marshall could pup up enough to fight the Eater of Worlds that Santa mentioned." Everest:" It's ok Chase, he'll be fine" Back in the Corruption... Marshall:" I can't do this, I can't do this I can't do this!" Evvie:" Why not!?" Skye:" Allow me to explain. See unless Chase is with him on a survival mission, he kind of loses his mind." Evvie:" Ugh! Why can't you be normal?!" Marshall:" It's not my fault, I'm just more comfortable with Chase around, that's all." Evvie:" Well get comfortable, because we have one more orb to smash, and that beast of a worm will be awakened!" Marshall coward a little, and Rocky and Zuma stood up for him. Zuma:" You can't talk to him that way!" Rocky:" Yeah! Who do you think you are?!" Evvie:" I'm a Dryad with a very nasty attitude, now shut up or I'll beat you all!" Skye saw a tear run down Marshall's face, she knew he was giving up hope. She knew she would have to say something quick to inspire him. Skye:" Hey Marshall, I'm sure Chase would want you to." Marshall:" I'm scared and unconfident Skye, Chase is the only one who can get me out of my funk." Skye:" I know you and Chase are good friends, but you have to know that Chase may not always be around. Come on, if you can't do it for us, and you can't do it for yourself, do it for Chase." Marshall:" You're right Skye. Mabye if I do this, Chase will be proud of me." Skye:" Exactly." Evvie:" Ok, last orb. Let's break it open." Rocky:" Green means go, even though this place is really purple." He calls for his hammer and he hits the orb hard enough for it to break, and then the strange roaring sound that happened when Everest shook the snow globe, and when the other giants came, happened once again, and Marshall suddenly felt an uncomfortable feeling under his paws. He looked down, and the floor was rippling beneath him, and a giant worm came out from under and carried him all the way to the surface again. Evvie:" Ugh... oh well, let's go up and help him." Meanwhile, Marshall and Eater of worlds comes up to the surface, Marshall gets flung into the air. Marshall:" Whoa, I hate flying!" Eater of worlds:" You will be my lunch!" Marshall:" Did you just talk?" Eater of Worlds:" We all talk! Doesn't anyone get that?" The Eater of Worlds goes towards Marshall, but Marshall raises his Terra Blade, and it glows a brighter green, and cuts through all the heads of the Eater of Worlds, and kills it. Just as well, the others show up. Evvie:" I cannot believe it!" Marshall:" Jelly are you?" Evvie:" What, no I'm not jelly, I'm jelous! How could you do that so fast." Skye:" Hey Marshall, look who we found." Cali, Katey, and Jake followed them. Marshall:" Alright, we found them!" Jake:" What's up Marshall?" Cali:" Man we might missed you guys." Katie:" Yeah, we locked in there with that beast. Marshall:" It's ok now guys, Marshall the hero is here." Zuma:" Dude, you're dressed as an elf, give it a rest." Marshall crosses his arms in a pouty way. Ch. 7: The Night we met Umbreon They all went home, where Chase and Everest were, and Chase was so happy to see them, he was wagging his tail, but trying to hide his excited expression. Chase:" What up pups. Hey you found Jake, Cali, and Katie. Nice job!" Marshall:" Oh Chase, thank goodness nothing bad happened while we were away!" Everest:" Yeah, and Chase was talking all about how he misses you, and wanting to keep you safe." Chase blushed. Chase:" EVEREST!!!" Everyone giggled at Chase. Marshall:" I guess we both were on the same page too, huh?" All of a sudden they heard a scream in the distance. Chase:" What was that?" Everest:" I'll go check it out, you pups stay here." Everest went out, and it was already dark out, so there were zombies, skeletons, and creepers out there. She gulped hard as she went to find the sound she heard. Everest:" Ok Everest, you can do it. It's just like climbing a snowy mountain." She went deeper into the forest, and she found a faint glow. Everest:" H-hello?" She walked towards it. It looked like something she hadn't seen before. It was black, with yellow glowing circles all over, and it was crying. She was crying. Everest:" Are you ok?" ???:" The monster got me. He shot me with a burning arrow. He was a skeleton, with green cloths." Everest:" Ok, don't worry. I'lltake you back to my place, kay? You can sit comfy their." Everest hadn't noticed the figure was right behind her. It aimed, it shot, and it hit Everest right in the back of her shoulder. The arrow made her on fire. She looked back, and she grabbed the black animal's wooden bow, and pulled the arrow, out of her shoulder, giving her even more pain. The skeleton shot again, but this time, light a tree on fire. Everest aimed, shot, and hit the skeleton dead to the ground. She picked up the black animal, and ran as fast she could with the wound on her shoulder. Everest:" What's your name sweety?" ???:" U-umbreon." Everest:" Ok Umbreon, I'll get you to safety ok?" Umbreon:" Ok." Umbreon was still crying. Everest felt bad for her, but she had to get back to the house to heal her. Everest:" Pups, this... um... Umbreon? She's hurt, and she needs help." Marshall:" I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Now lets see, it looks like you both have been shot by arrows." Chase:" Are you both ok?" Everest:" I'm fine, but I fear her's is much worse." Marshall:" I'll see what I can do. I'll do her first, than you Everest." Everest:" Ok." Later, they both got fixed. And Umbreon told her story. Umbreon:" I came from a distant world, full of creatures called Pokemon. It was a place where humans and Pokemon would get along. These humans were called Pokemon trainers. But sadly, I never had a trainer to begin with." April:" Aw, someone want a hug?" Umbreon:" I could use one thank you." Umbreon hugged April, but she smelled something funny. Umbreon:" What is that smell?" April:" Oh? Uh... it's a skunk thing, you probably don't have animals like in your world do you?" Umbreon:" Hm.. I do recall a Pokemon that looks like you, but a little bit bigger and stinkyer, I can't remember what they were called." April:" Skunk?" Umbreon:" Close but no. Snuntank, that's what it was!" April started pouting. April:" Well of all the names that could have been chosen for a other-worldly look-alike of my species, it had to be some uncreative name like 'Skuntank'! Are you kidding me?" Umbreon:" Sorry, I don't see what's wrong with it." Chase:" Your world sounds interesting, what does a trainer do with a Pokemon?" Umbreon:" Well we are mostly used for battling other Pokemon using the powers we have." Skye:" Sounds dangerous." Umbreon:" It hurts sometimes, but what doesn't kill ya, just makes you stronger. The only upside though about not having a trainer is being inside this tiny red and white ball called a Pokeball." Marshall:" You can fit in a tiny ball?" Umbreon:" Yeah, they say it's some sort of magic world inside or something, but I say it's total rubish!" See Chapter 8 in PAWcraft (Part II) because of the technical difficulties on this page, that may be there while I am trying to edit but the page is too darn long. __________________________________________________________________________________ Trivia: *This story uses real NPC names listed in Terraria Official Wiki. *In ch. 4, Marshall is going wear the Hero's Clothing from Legend of Zelda, after killing the Skeletron. *Marshall is the hero of the story. *This story is a triple crossover of PAW Patrol, Terraria, and Minecraft. *Chase and Everest fall in love, and Skye gets jealous of Everest. But Skye eventually falls in love with Zuma. *All of the first Creep Patrol characters will be in this story, but not the Minecraftian Creeper, and they will instead be called the TERRA Patrol. *Ryder is going to be held prisoner by the Moon Lord. *In ch. 5, Rocky falls in love with a female skunk named April. *In Ch. 6, The pups reunite with most of thier freinds, and Everest, reunites with her sister Annabelle. Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Romance Category:Danger Category:Funny Category:Friendship Category:Random Category:Minecraftia